


【虫铁】Not a Kiss

by moyuyu1006



Series: 【虫铁】Hug系列 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyuyu1006/pseuds/moyuyu1006
Summary: #CP：虫铁，Peter Parker/Tony Stark。#由预告而来的一发狗粮，PG-13。





	【虫铁】Not a Kiss

一路张扬着飞驶过街道的车子在转弯后减速，缓慢地熄火停泊在距离那间房屋不远的地方。

“今天玩得怎么样？”车灯熄灭，男人取下搁在鼻梁上的深红墨镜，偏过头借着有些昏暗的路灯看向坐在副驾驶上的青年，状似不经意地询问。

“……Peter？”

被喊到名字的正在出神的Peter猛地怔了一下，扭头迎上男人困惑又有些关怀的视线，他就着不自觉上扬了一整晚的嘴角扯出了个明朗的笑：“非常棒，Mr.Stark——我是说，这是我经历过的最棒的派对了！”

“那当然，毕竟你还小，”折起墨镜随手扔进抽屉里，Tony再次转过来的目光透着揶揄，“你一直在走神，在想哪个姑娘？”

“我……”Peter一瞬间瞪大的眼睛和心事被戳穿时特有的惊慌表情让Tony以为他会反应过度到直接从座位上蹦起来反驳，而那个大男孩一样的年轻人却突然像想起了什么似的气焰骤然瘪了下去，最后只余下摇了摇头，扁着嘴毫无说服力地小声嘟囔了一句，“……才没有。”

“不管怎样，恭喜成年，小子。”Tony猜测着他潜伏在阴影下的表情和他埋藏在心里的情愫，不知怎么突然失去了逗弄他的兴趣，他凑过身去按下Peter身上安全带的按钮，伸手想帮他打开车门，“快回家去吧——”

他的行动被Peter突然抓住他手臂的动作打断，话语也被年轻人清脆中透着犹疑的声音截断：“Mr.Stark，你还记得吗？”

“什么？”维持着这个有些别扭的姿势，Tony望进青年那双清澈得几乎一览无余的棕色眼睛，他们的距离有些过于近了——不知怎的，他竟突然有些不自在起来。

Peter似乎犹豫了一下，还是咬咬牙问出了口：“你还记得几年前，你在这里对我说过什么吗？”

“嗯？”Tony偏着脑袋回忆了一会——大概十几秒，又或者一分钟，“复仇者联盟、拯救世界……什么的？”

Tony刻意地放慢了自己的语调，姿势的问题让他没法逃开Peter那双充满希冀的眼睛，他没发现自己睫毛眨动的频率过于高了：“虽然我可能……不太擅长说这个，但我还是得说你做的很棒——一直都是。”

“我很高兴，”Peter的嘴角勾起的弧度让Tony松了口气，但接下来，他又听到那个年轻人更加低沉的小心翼翼的声调，“但——不，不完全是。”

他踌躇了一会，才像终于鼓起了莫大的勇气般，说出了口：“我是指，那个动作。”

Tony转着眼睛思索了一会，不太确定地从唇间吐出一个答案：“呃……拥抱？”

他看着依然故作深沉眸子里却丝毫掩不住晶亮喜意的青年，感觉心口的某处柔软地陷了下去，Tony有些无奈却宠溺地摇了摇头，顺着被抓住手臂的力道，把上半身整个地移了过去。

男人身上的古龙水香气和他特有的淡淡的咖啡混着金属的气息几乎是在一瞬间就扑满了Peter的鼻腔，让他的呼吸里都带上了那种令人着迷的醇香。不由自主地伸出手臂圈上Tony的背将两人之间的距离缩得更短，Peter听到男人那甘醇低沉的声音在他耳边轻柔地响起：“好吧，这次是个拥抱。”

 

“Mr.Stark，我喜欢你。”

他听到自己的声音，在窄小的车里转了几转又钻回到脑海里。他此刻的思绪跟身体一样软绵绵地像是在云朵里飘着，几年来的感情在一瞬间如同决堤般冲刷着淹没了他，他终于选择张口投降——他情不自禁。

怀里的人有一瞬间的僵硬，Tony靠在Peter颈窝的脑袋抬起来，有些惊讶地想要挣脱开来去捕捉年轻人脸上的表情，Peter却执拗地抱紧他，低下头把脸颊更深地埋进他颈侧，缓慢餮足地深深吸了一口充裕着彼此气味的空气。

如果不是箍在自己腰上用了力的手指，Tony几乎觉得自己是在做梦。微烫的脸颊肌肤贴在他颈侧，让他觉得那热度顺着脖颈蔓延爬上了脸颊，Tony无声地呼了口气，尽量让语气听起来轻松而揶揄：“你的力气倒是更大了，Underoos。”

Peter在阴影里撇了撇嘴，放弃了去和Tony争辩关于“我的力气本来就很大只是面对你时会不由自主地小心翼翼”，只是兀自孤注一掷般地又重复了一遍方才的告白：“Tony，我喜欢你。”

“所以，现在连Mr.Stark也不叫了？”Tony能听到自己轻飘飘带笑的语气，毫无一位长者应有的威慑力。他整个人被青年裹在怀里，暖意顺着彼此相贴的布料一路溜进胸口，在心门外敲击，他感觉到久违的放松，放松得甚至让他有些困倦。

Tony在这过于温情的氛围里停滞了许久，直到沉默开始让胸腔中过于泛滥的洪水褪去，他才抬手揉了揉Peter的头发，终于用了些力气挣开了他的怀抱——Peter这次没有再阻拦。

他微别过脸在阴影里快速调整好了表情，便又恢复成了那个轻佻又敷衍的样子：“我得说你也不错，Kid。”

Peter暗自咬了咬唇，他看着近在咫尺的男人在昏暗的灯光和迷离的月光下闪耀着的眼睛，突然有种莫名的冲动与委屈。

他想他今晚或许会搞砸一切，或许会因为过于莽撞而后悔不已，但长久以来一直掩埋在胸臆里不断酝酿发酵着的情感冲刷着他，让他觉得心口隐隐作痛的同时勃勃地跳动着即将破茧而出的生机。

“这句话我几年前就想说了，”他闭了闭眼睛，深吸了一口气，视死如归地迎上了那双似乎能看透一切又似乎永远懵懂无辜的眼睛，“我不再是小孩子了。”

“我在完成学业的同时完美地保护了世界，保护了我爱的人，而与此同时，我爱上了你，Tony。”

他想起了那些曾经百思不得其解的困惑，与那些安慰他开解他引导着他的话语，他想起那些难免茫然的夜晚，与脑海中反复回味着的男人的眼神与话语，他想起他终于能够沉沉入睡，梦乡里他与那个钢铁一般强大的男人并肩作战，把那双经历过太多挫折与苦难的眸子点亮。

那是他一直隐藏在内心的，无关超级英雄的秘密。

“你教会了我这些，却不愿意给我一个爱你的机会？”他看着愣住的Tony睁大的眼睛，再一次拉着男人的手臂把他拥进怀里，“这不公平。”

青年最后的语气带着点撒娇意味的抱怨，一如往日那个青涩稚嫩的少年。

青涩稚嫩，却始终向着目标勇往直前的少年。

 

在又一次漫长的沉默后，Tony微微扭动了一下几乎快要融化在那个温暖怀抱里的身体，撤身把自己从Peter怀里又一次扯了出来。

青年没再挽留，只是怅然若失地僵着手臂愣在那里，下撇的眉眼有些不知所措的可怜兮兮。

而在Peter那双明亮的棕色眸子暗沉下去之前，一双大手轻柔地覆上了他的眼睛。随后他感觉到有温热的气息扑上肌肤，细软的绒毛刺拉拉地拂过他的侧颊，柔软而温热的触感在他唇角轻轻一印，稍触即离。

青年僵直了身子，在那有些颤抖的修长手指下惊讶而狂喜地瞪大了眼睛。

最终让他回神的是车门被打开时发出的咔吱声，夜晚的微风吹在背上的同时，那带着薄茧的温热手指离开了他的眼眶。

一切都仿佛发生在一瞬间，又仿佛已经度过了漫长的一个世纪。

Peter维持着一动不动的僵直姿势，瞪着眼睛怔怔地看着眼前的Tony装作什么都没有发生似的后撤身体回到驾驶座。

男人低下头以拳碰唇轻轻咳了一声，青年在微弱的光线里敏锐地捕捉到他红得几乎剔透的耳廓：

“这不是个吻，就只是……晚安，Peter。”

 

【完】


End file.
